ren_and_stimpy_adult_party_cartoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stimpy
“Oh joy!” : ―Stimpy's catchphrase Stimpson "Stimpy" J. Cat is a 3-year old (28 in cat years) fat, dim-witted, and rotund red and white Manx cat with a brain that's literally the size of a peanut. He has a big, blue nose, dark blue eyes which can only be seen in close ups, flat feet, no tail, human-style buttocks, and a pair of white gloves. He invents dangerous machines and can cook. His favorite song is "Happy Happy Joy Joy". Martin "Dr. Toon" Goodman of Animation World Magazinedescribed Stimpy as "obese," and "brain-damaged." Andy Meisler of The New York Times described Stimpy as "bosom," "barrel-chested," and "good-natured." He often has his tongue sticking out and usually says "Oh, Joy". He likes to watch cartoons, most notably "The Muddy Mudskipper Show" and use Gritty Kitty Litter. Stimpy's good-natured personality is the opposite of Ren's personality. He is voiced by Billy West in The Ren & Stimpy Show. In the spin-off series Adult Party Cartoon, Stimpy was voiced by Eric Bauza (who had worked on the series along with the originals). Appearences * “Onward and Upward” * ”Ren Seeks Help” * ”Fire Dogs 2” * ”Naked Beach Frenzy” * ”Altruists” * ”Stimpy’s Pregnant” Scrapped * ”Wilderness Adventure” * ”Fishing Trip” * ”Life Sucks” * ”The Big Switch” Personality Unlike the psychotic and short-tempered Ren, Stimpy's most famous personality traits are his good nature, happy-go-lucky nature and his positivity. Stimpy is very optimistic whenever him and Ren get in bad situations. Stimpy has a childlike personality, a trait that is shown in his love of cartoons, with his favorite being Muddy Mudskipper. He also states that his favorite 'live-action drama' is "Commander Hoek and Cadet Stimpy" owning many of the show's merchandise. He also can't spell very well in most episodes and can barely spell his own name, and can't count on his own because of his stupidity. Development Stimpy's design was inspired by a Tweety Bird cartoon called A Gruesome Twosome where the cats in the animation had big noses. He and Ren were going to be the pets of Donny Chicken Child, the son of George Liquor, but Donny was cut from the show. Relationships Ren Höek Ren is Stimpy's best friend and roommate. Stimpy almost never gets mad at him, despite the abuse Ren often puts him through in almost every episode of the series, Stimpy still thinks of him as his best friend. Stimpy cooks all of Ren's meals and cleans the house. Trivia * Billy West said in an interview that he did not wish to voice Stimpy in the Adult Party Cartoon because he believed that the series was not funny and that voicing Stimpy in it would damage his career. Thus, Eric Bauza was chosen to voice Stimpy. * Wray described Stimpy as his favorite character to draw. Wray said that Stimpy does not have "a huge range of emotion." * According to Billy West, Stimpy is the favorite character he has ever voiced. * John K. had Billy West do a Larry Fine impression for Stimpy as he wanted to eliminate the 'idiot character' voice cliche. In several episodes, he can be heard humming similar to The Three Stooges, a reference to this, such as "Nurse Stimpy" and "Insomniac Ren." ** Stimpy's humming could be an inside joke towards Billy West, his voice actor, who starred on The Howard Stern Show and was known for his Three Stooges impressions that ultimately convinced John K. to give him the role. * His last name is apparently "Cat", but the J. initial of his middle name remains a mystery. * Stimpy appears in Nicktoons: Attack Of The Toybots as a playable character, with Billy West reprising his role from the original series. Spongebob Squarepants is required to unlock him in Sewer Surfing. * In Nicktoons: Attack of the Toybots, Stimpy uses a large toothbrush as his weapon. * In the beginning of the series, he is shown to have a deeper voice, which got lighter as the series progressed, around the time the Spumco era ended. * Stimpy is considered to be the hero of the show, while Ren is considered to be more of the anti-hero. * Stimpy appears in Nicktoons MLB as a playable character, voiced by Eric Bauza, his Adult Party Cartoon voice actor. * He shares a lot of similar characteristics with Patrick Star and may have been an inspiration for him. * He had three toes in Stimpy's Big Day, In The Army, (the latter in which he had four toes) and a few others. * In Adult Party Cartoon, he is voiced by Eric Bauza, who is Canadian, unlike Stimpy. * He and Ren were going to be the pets of Donny Chicken Child, the son of George Liquor, but Donny was cut from the show.